


His Inner Demon

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Or Is It?, PWP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Supportive Obi-Wan, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Sometimes Anakin changes at night, but he never remembers it come morning.





	His Inner Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities
> 
> Written for BWP's birthday

There was a time when Anakin was always happy. There was a time when he laughed at all of Obi-Wan's bad jokes, smiled when he woke up next to the redhead before he got ready for his shift as a local police officer. Anakin had been a delight to be around, and then there was the day he witnessed a situation that left him scarred and broken. He had returned with a blank expression, Obi-Wan helping him inside and making sure he was wrapped in the warmest of blankets and given a cup of hot, relaxing tea. But even with all of Obi-Wan's hard efforts, nothing had seemed to cheer Anakin back up.

Anakin was soon after diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and a few months later, depression. During the days he lumbered about the apartment with little will to do anything and hardly any reason for the things he did. During the nights he slept fitfully, always waking up in the middle of the night and failing to fall back asleep before he had to get ready for the day.

He was soon taken off of the police force, told to get professional help and get better before he returned to the force. That had been nearly two years previous to the night where Anakin's sleeping patterns changed.

That one night was a relief to Anakin, but it could have easily been described as hell to Obi-Wan. There was something about Anakin that had changed, and Obi-Wan voiced his concern the following morning. Anakin had stated he had no such memory of what Obi-Wan had witnessed, and thus the subject was dropped for roughly a week, until the strange event happened once more.

Over the course of the next couple of months, Obi-Wan was able to deny what the monster he had been witnessing wanted. Anakin wasn't in his right mind when the offers came up. Honestly, the monster wasn't even Anakin, yet at the same time it was, because Obi-Wan saw the monster emerge every night, transforming Anakin's body into something hellish and terrifying. However, over time the monster became less frightening and more of an annoyance to the redhead. It always demanded the same thing, and each time Obi-Wan denied it.

However, this the most recent emerging of the beast was different that in the past.

Anakin had just gone to bed to sleep, claiming he had been extra tired that day, going to bed around seven that evening, leaving Obi-Wan awake and to his own favorite pastime before he'd join Anakin in bed.

The librarian was completely at ease, curled up on the end of the couch, a steady rain tapping against the window behind him as light from the lamp was shed across the pages of his latest read. A book he was half through and had him on the edge of his seat to finish, all while wishing it never would end. He loved books like that.

He let off a happy chuckle as his eyes darted over the current scene painted in his mind by words printed on the page. His fingers moving to push his reading glasses further up his nose before carefully reaching over to pick up his cup of tea that had started to go a little cold.

He took a sip and set his tea back down before turning the page.

It was maybe an hour after Anakin had gone to bed that the first signs of the monster began to show. It was only a low moan at first, still sounding like Anakin. But of course, Obi-Wan had missed it, engrossed as he was in the pages of his book, leaving him unaware of the monster just down the hall.

It wasn't until just past ten at night that the monster made itself known to Obi-Wan once more. It was quieter this time, more ominous, and it was hungrier than usual. It stepped right up to Obi-Wan, towering over the man as he read his book. Only when the monster growled lightly nd lean over to block the light of the lamp did he get the attention he sought out.

When the shadow fell over Obi-Wan's book, he looked up over his glasses with a smile, at first thinking Anakin was having a hard time getting to sleep and wanted to spoon as he drifted off. But the moment his eyes met those cold, empty blue orbs, he knew that this was not his Anakin, but the monster that took over at night.

The smile faded and he swallowed, "Ani?"

"You know what I want," it growled in a voice that sounded like Anakin had gargled a bit of nails and proceeded to drink acid afterwards.

Obi-Wan sighed, "No." He turned back to his book as he so often did when confronted by the monster when he was reading.

Usually the monster would prowl about the apartment at that point, but its hunger was too great, it's desire too strong for it to ignore.

It pushed the book to the side; luckily a book mark was placed between the pages the redhead was reading. "You will give me what I want," it snapped.

"That's not how this works, and you know that." Obi-Wan said, moving to grab his book again.

"That's how it works tonight," the monster hissed. Its black claws grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and held it tight, its large body moving closer.

"Let go." Obi-Wan scolded, giving a small warning slap to the clawed hands.

This wasn't Anakin. If it had been Anakin wanting to get intimate, then Obi-Wan would gladly join him in bed. But this monster… It used Anakin's body, but wasn't Anakin. He didn't know what to do anymore. Who would believe him about this monster?

"You know what I want," the monster repeated.

The body of the monster was similar to Anakin, but it was larger, skin black as ink on its arms and legs, and god knows maybe even its groin. Its hands were claws, its legs digitigraded and thick with muscle. No clothes to speak of were on the monster, but that was usually because Anakin slept with hardly any clothes on.

"And you know my answer! Come back when you return to Anakin."

"You have denied me for months now. My need on grows every night I am denied."

"I'm engaged to Anakin, not you. You have no right to what you want of me."

"I _am_ Anakin," the monster said. "You would give Anakin what he wanted. You will give me what I want."

It pushed Obi-Wan against the couch, face getting closer to the redhead's.

"You have his body, but you are a—demon or something possessing him. You are not my Fiancé." Obi-Wan insisted with a grunt as he tried to push the beast off him.

"You haven't been able to get intimate with him recently. He wants to be intimate still. Do you?"

"He hasn't asked…he's having a rough time right now so I'm waiting until he brings it up—and you are not helping in the least!"

The monster shifted anxiously, the resulting arousal of the situation very evident from its groin. It pushed Obi-Wan more until the redhead was on his back. "I need you," the monster spoke in a tone heavy with lust.

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked, failing to get the monster to budge an inch.

"Anakin needs you, so I need you." One clawed hand started to lift up Obi-Wan's shirt, the other working to unbutton his pants.

"What—are you?" Obi-Wan asked, his hands moving down to try and stop his pants from being undone.

"I am Anakin," the monster replied in an even tone. "I have told you this before."

"You can't be."

How many times had they exchanged these exact words?

"You know the truth. You have denied me." The monster seemed to have only one thing  in mind, and hell be damned if it didn't get what it had been wanting since it first reared its nightmarish face.

"You were never part of Anakin before a few months ago. You're something else and I will deny you as I would deny anyone else other than Anakin."

"Will you deny me again?" The monster pushed its hand up under Obi-Wan's shirt, claws lightly dragging across pale skin.

"If Anakin wants this then let it be him who comes to me."

"He has come to you. Look into the eyes, you will find he is here now."

"He can't be…he never remembers…"

"Why would he remember the monster his illness creates?" Obi-Wan's shirt was pushed up to his collar bone, exposing his torso.

"Why wouldn't he?" Obi-Wan countered, "Anakin—Anakin, if you're in there I'd really like you to take over now…"

"Anakin is here," the monster spoke in a low voice. "He wants what I want."

For just a second, the monster's cold blue eyes looked more human. Whether it was the monster playing tricks or it was really Anakin within the monster, it was not certain.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes closed, his resolve faltering a long moment before dropping away and he stopped fighting to keep his pants from being removed. He didn't say anything more; he didn't think he could have. He just felt so run-down after so many months of fighting off this monster that came to him almost every night. Maybe it'd go away if it got what it demanded…

A deep, satisfied noise came from the monster as its hands worked to remove the clothing off of Obi-Wan's body. It made another sound, one that almost sounded like a chuckle while it gazed over exposed, pale skin. "You finally submit," it stated.

"Leave Anakin after." Obi-Wan muttered, not looking up at the monster.

"If that is what you wish, but his illness will remain."

"I just want him back and healing."

"He has to have the will to heal. Only you can give him that. Give him what he wants."

"I support him. I always have."

The monster gestured for Obi-Wan to turn onto his stomach. "Have you supported him enough though?"

Obi-Wan scowled, "I support him fully. I love him!"

"If you say so."

One black claw traced down Obi-Wan's back, slowing once it got to the redhead's hips.

Obi-Wan shivered and clenched his jaw.

A few more claws followed the same path down Obi-Wan's body before they all came together to grab the redhead's hip. "Relax," the monster gently crooned, though its intentions were clearly anything but gentle.

"Ha! As if that were easy…" Obi-Wan muttered, taking off his reading glasses and setting them next to his tea.

The monster crawled on top of Obi-Wan, pressing itself into Obi-Wan's backside. Its needs were clear, intentions clear as it ground against him with a deep purring sound.

"…I don't suppose you brought the lube from the bedroom when you took over and came out to interrupt my reading?" Obi-Wan hoped.

The quiet snap of a lid gave Obi-Wan the answer he wanted, followed shortly by some of the cool liquid dripping down onto his skin.

"Oh thank goodness." The redhead sighed in some relief that the creature wasn't expecting to go in dry. He'd likely try to run again if that had been the case.

As the monster continued to prepare Obi-Wan, its actions were easily identified to be Anakin's. It's precautions and movements were just like Anakin's, and yet there was still a rough undertone. It was almost enough to make Obi-Wan forget that it wasn't Anakin behind him, though the feel of claws on his hip grounded him in reality.

And then the monster inserted itself into Obi-Wan, all in one go, something Anakin has never done. There was a small pause, and then it started up a rhythm with another deep purr.

Obi-Wan cried out, his fingers digging into the upholstery of the couch as the rhythm forced more gasps and cried from his lips.

Lightning flashes and thunder rolled as the monster fucked Obi-Wan into the couch. It's thrusts were similar to Anakin's, though much harder and a bit deeper than Anakin would have started out with. It only proved that while this monster was inhabiting Anakin's body, it was not completely Anakin himself.

Obi-Wan found himself unable to control his movement as he tried to run away, crawling forward to try and soften the thrusts until one leg fell off the couch, only providing the monster with more space to thrust deeper.

It purred at the opportunity to go deeper, grabbing Obi-Wan's hips tight and raising them so Obi-Wan's was forced to bury his face into the couch.

Obi-Wan turned his head, gasping for breath. "H-hurts!"

Stopping immediately, the monster tilted its head to the side, silent as it watched and waited for Obi-Wan's response.

"Just—a little more gentle, please?" the redhead whimpered.

The monster huffed before continuing, keeping a pace similar to the one it had before. Clearly it didn't want to listen much, but it did go gentler, even if it was barely noticeable.

Eventually, Obi-Wan adjusted to the treatment and his squirming lessened as he allowed the monster in his future husband's body do as it wished.

The monster's thrusting was fairly even for most of the time, but it was a brutal pace that went deep every thrust. There were no signs that the monster was going to let up even a little until it had finished the deed. Still, there was a little hint of care, a hint of Anakin, as the monster ground deeper and harder into the couch.

"A-Ani…" Obi-Wan whimpered into the couch, his fingers gripping the cushion under him tight.

The monster made no response, only continuing to thrust until it started to show signs of growing close to its climax.

The redhead bit down on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for what he knew would come.

And then the monster halted its movements, grunted just a little as it reached climax, its claws digging into Obi-Wan's skin. The iron grip faded slowly as it rode through orgasm.

Obi-Wan was left gasping, feeling a wet mess already dripping down his thighs.

Satisfied, the monster sat back and tilted its head, waiting for Obi-Wan to make some sort of response. It took the bearded man a long moment to calm his breathing before he could respond, not bothering to look back at the Monster.

"…Satisfied?"

It huffed, leaning forward to nuzzle Obi-Wan's neck, something Anakin did. With a gentle hand, it turned Obi-Wan onto his side. There was almost a smile on its face.

Obi-Wan seemed to stiffen at the touch, and he almost expected to see the beast gone when he finally looked wide-eyed up at the beast.

The monster crouched so it was eye level with Obi-Wan. "Come to bed."

He didn't move, "Anakin?"

"He needs you," the monster replied.

"I need him…" Obi-Wan muttered, feeling deflated.

"Come to bed," it repeated, offering its hand to help Obi-Wan off the couch. "You'll sleep better in bed."

"I don't trust my legs right now. Surely you understand."

The monster nodded as it picked up the redhead. "Sleep for now, Anakin will be back soon."

"I hope so." Obi-Wan said, not protesting being carried into the bedroom.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, the monster set Obi-Wan down, then it crawled into the bed, intending on cuddling up with Obi-Wan and waiting until morning.

Obi-Wan curled up almost into a ball and shoved his face into his pillow, hoping that Anakin would return quickly; though he wasn't able to stay awake long enough to witness it.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning quickly came for the both of them. Sunlight filtered in through the curtains and onto exposed skin. Around Obi-Wan's waist was a normal human arm, Anakin's arm. The monster had fled in the night, leaving Anakin back to normal as he held his lover close and slept soundly for the first time in months.

Obi-Wan had uncurled during the night, cuddling up to his fiancé's warmth with his cheek resting on Anakin's shoulder, their legs tangled together.

As he began to wake up, Anakin groaned, feeling a bit sore but well rested. It had been a while since he had last felt satisfied with a night's sleep, but he was sure that whatever had happened, it was for the better. He cracked his eyes open and looked around the room before settling his gaze on Obi-Wan, and he smiled just a little.

Obi-Wan looked rather adorable sleeping so soundly, a small puddle of drool forming on Anakin's shoulder from the redhead's parted lips. It was a rare thing for the older of the two to be the second to wake. Usually up and making breakfast for them both since Anakin's job had him on leave until he got everything sorted out. Anakin missed this; morning breath on his neck and all.

Anakin looked around the room for a bit, deciding on what he should do since he was awake. In the end, he chose to stay in bed and shift so he could hold Obi-Wan closer.

Obi-Wan let out a small moan and curled into his lover. The shift of skin against skin making it clear that neither were wearing their usual pajamas—or underpants.

Anakin nuzzled him lightly, slightly encouraging him to wake up, but not disturbing him very much.

"Ani?" Obi-Wan muttered, his voice slurred with sleep that was starting to fall away.

"Morning," Anakin replied, kissing Obi-Wan's shoulder.

The redhead tightened his arms around the curly-haired blond.

"Sleep well?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and opened his eyes, looking at Anakin's face and moving his fingers to touch his warm cheek, all signs of the beast gone.

"Well, somehow I slept better than I ever have. I… I feel really good for once." Anakin smiled.

"That's good…" Obi-Wan paused, "…Do you remember anything from last night?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not really. All I remember is going to bed and have some trouble sleeping at first, but then suddenly I was able to sleep. Next thing I know I wake up and it's morning."'

"Thought so... it came back again last night."

The blond grimaced a little. "Did it ask again?"

"Demanded."

"It didn't force you did it?"

"I... gave in when I realized it wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Oh…" Anakin sighed, moving to lay on his back once more. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I want to control it, but I never can remember, and I never get the chance to take control."

"I hope you're not upset with me."

"No, of course not. I wouldn't be upset at you because of this. It's not something either of us can control." Anakin sighed as he looked back at Obi-Wan. "I'm glad you're safe though."

"Just sore. It was rough with me...and bigger than you."

"I hope it doesn't want anything more from you. It's good to hear you weren't hurt."

"I hope it leaves...I'd rather make love to you." Obi-Wan said, kissing Anakin.

"I'd prefer that," Anakin said with a light chuckle.

Obi-Wan chuckled,  pulling Anakin into a deeper kiss.

Anakin smiled into the kiss, burying his face into the redhead's neck when the kiss ended. "I'm glad I have you," he said quietly.

"You'll always have me."

"Even if the monster comes back?"

"Even if he comes back." Obi-Wan promised, "I'm marrying you, not it, but if it is part of you…then I'll live with it."

"I hope you don't have to live with it. I wouldn't wish my condition on anyone."

"I'm here for you; we'll get through this together."

Anakin nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The redhead hesitated, his lips parted, "Ani…if—you know that I'm here for you any time you want to make love, right?"

Anakin blinked. "Well yeah, but recently you've been really into that one book, and I know how deep you get into reading your books. I don't want to disturb you from good reading."

"Ani, I do love reading, but I love you, more. I'm always willing to spend time with you. There are bookmarks for a reason."

"I guess you're right… But, I don't know, I guess I just have felt bad about interrupting you recently. Probably my stupid mental health acting up again."

"Do you want me to ask you before I sit down to read?"

"That might help, yes. I mean, you don't have to ask every time, but you can at least let me know if you're in the mood."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks. Now, since we're on the subject." Anakin smirked and shuffled closer. "I'll go gentle if you let me make love to you."

"Now?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yes, now. What do you say?"

"Now." He nodded, hands moving to Anakin's hips.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
